Coma
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: How will Mashiro react when Sou falls in to a coma after being pushed off the dormitory roof? Will he finally learn who the knight really is? and more importantly will he finally figure out the confusion in his heart.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction of After School Nightmare done by me and is in no way associated with Setona Mizushiro's official manga

**This is a fan fiction of **_**After School Nightmare**_** done by me and is in no way associated with Setona Mizushiro's official manga **_**After school Nightmare, **_**This fan fic is set after volume 6**

**P.S. this is also my first fan fic ever **

**Sunday evening**

The black haired boy stood on the roof of his dormitory deep in thought

What the hell's wrong with me ,there are a hundred girls attending this school twenty of which are in my year and I've only been out with 10 of them and yet

"_Determined to get anything thing they want no matter who it hurts, that's what you've shown me Sou"_

Those words still stung every time they he heard them in his head

Damn it Ichijo why did you say some thing like that, why did you even think some thing like that, but Sou already knew the answer. The chains that had been placed upon him when he was young, that had been created from the pain he been stabbed in heart with when he was the same age and the single stain he could never be rid of, forced him to keep his distance and appear aloft , cold and uncaring . That was the image he presented to his class mates and girlfriends. Sou had taken precautions to make sure that all the pian and suffering of his young life would never happen again, he had built a wall around his heart and soul, the very essence of who he really was. So why was there a stabbing pain in his chest right now?

Its because the wall has a hole larger enough to let one person see the real me and this hole refuses to be blocked up so the pain will stop even after that one person rejected me then I rejected… him and we both went our separate ways acting as if nothing had happened .

It had some thing to do with the possibility that that wasn't true after all Sou still found him self mixed up in Ichijo's affairs, mainly now because he seemed to be spending more time with Kureha Fushjishma who was Ichijo's girl friend. She'd latched on to him after some thing had happened between her and Ichijo, but there was more to it than that. However before he had the chance to think hands belonging to a person that had silently crept up behind Sou with out him noticing pushed him off the roof.

Meanwhile

Mashiro Ichijo was re arranging his closet for the fourth time since Friday afternoon. Being single certainly gives you loads of time to kill, he though to himself. As he placed his last school shirt in to the closet his eyes strayed to the last item of clothing on his bed, his newly acquired girls' version of the school uniform. Every time he'd cleaned his closet he tried to get rid of dress but every time he found himself unable to part with it and ended up placing it in the front of his closet, and this time was no exception. He had felt drained all weekend and rather than even attempt to chuck the dress out he just placed in its prize position at the front of the closet sighed and shut the door. Suddenly he heard a thump coming from out side his room. Looking out over his personal balcony Mashiro saw a figure lying in a heap on the ground.

"Sou?!" he screamed

The figure looked up at him, his dark eyes connecting with Mashiro's light brown ones and he gave Mashiro what look like a look of annoyance before his eyes closed.

"Sou!!" Mashiro screamed again, other members of the dormitory had come out of their rooms to see what was happing

"Hey isn't that Sou Mizuhashi the freshman?"

"Isn't he part of the Kendo club or something?"

"Yeah but he always look's so cold, unapproachable and even sad"

"You think he might have jumped?"

"Why else would he be up on the roof in the first place?"

"He must have just decide to end it all"

No Mashiro thought to himself, Sou might be many things, most of them bad but a quitter wasn't one of them. Sou would never take the easy way out, after all he'd come back to the kendo club hadn't he? Even after he knew that Mashiro would be there.

But the possibility that what ever made him the knight in the dream class along with all the pain Sou must have had when Mashiro rejected him could have pushed him over the edge was there at the back of Mashiro's mind. No he told himself what ever happened to Sou happened when was younger and all the recant things that had taken place between them would not lead Sou to this. He had been pushed off the roof.

As if to support his theory Mashiro looked up and saw a figure leaning over the edge of the roof, it was to dark to see clearly but since this was the guys' dormitory it had to be a man. The figure must have noticed Mashiro since he immediately fell back in to the darkness.

I have to catch him Mashiro though, this guy who ever he was dangerous and he may have just committed… murder, he looked down at Sou again but he was to high up to tell if the guy was still breathing.

"Some on get down there and some one call for an ambulance, he could still be alive" Mashiro yelled above the noise.

As he ran out of his room the words he'd just said hit, could still be alive. No Sou was alive; Sou couldn't be dead could he, the dormitory was high but surly not high enough to let someone be pushed to their death. A lump came to Mashiro's throat, for so long he'd wanted Sou gone and now maybe he had his wish if Sou really was dead then…no Sou wasn't dead it would only be a few days and he'd back making Mashiro's life hell. But no one had the right to think that they could take life so easily not even Sou's life. Especially Sou's life, no one had that right. On the final landing of the dorm Mashiro saw his Sempai.

"Mashiro what are you doing"

"Sou… he's on the ground…someone pushed him…he could be"

Mashiro found him self unable to hold the tears that had been at the back of his eyes since he had first seen Sou on the ground, he didn't know why he was crying Sou was a jerk and he'd exposed Mashiro secret in the first dream class which meant that if Sou was dead, no if Sou was unable to attend class for a while, then Mashiro would have all the proof he needed since Sou or the Knight as he known in the dream class, wouldn't be able to attend. He should be happy or at least satisfied that Sou might of got what he deserved after all the things he'd done and yet the thought of Sou hurt possibly dying filled him with fear and dread, Sou can't disappear like this, he can't Mashiro thought can he?

**So what do you think? Has Sou fallen to his death? Or not? you'll find out if I get enough decant reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**This the second part to my Coma fan fic. As with part 1 it does require some knowledge of volume 6 to know about all the little details however you do not need to of read volume 6 to understand or enjoy my fic.**

**Monday**

Mashiro walked down the many corridors of the school to his classroom with dark circles around his eyes.

**Flashback to Sunday evening**

"Mashiro calm down"

"Huh". Mashiro wiped the tears from his eyes and saw his Sempai had his hand on his shoulder he took a few depth breaths to steady himself after his sudden outburst. This is the second time Sempai seen me cry Mashiro thought to himself, what must he think of me. An image of Sou flashed in to his mind, no time to think about that now. I have to find who ever did this to Sou. 

But I didn't thought Mashiro and he yawned. I didn't get much sleep either, he'd felt uncomfortable ever since his Sempai had hugged him after they'd hadn't been able to find anyone or anything on the roof and it was only just now that he was starting to feel up to kendo practice after school. Mashiro entered his class room and noticed that all the guys' of the room eyes fell upon him and then quickly looked away the guy closest to him had his arm punched by the girl next to him.

Mashiro took his seat and felt a pair of eyes staring at him, looking up he noticed that his old girlfriend Kureha Fushjishma looking right at him. She closed her eyes and nodded to him. Mashiro was surprised at her reaction since they weren't exactly on speaking terms after what had happened in the last dream class he hung his unable to continue with his train of thought about that particular topic.

"Okay class settle down" Mashiro heard his homeroom teacher call out

"First I believe congratulations are due to Mashiro Ichijo since his clear head allowed your injured classmate Sou Mizuashi to be treated in hospital quickly."

Mashiro blushed

"I didn't do anything" he mumbled

"Now I know you are all worried about Mizuashi" continued his homeroom teacher.

Mashiro held his breath.

"But I have it from the local hospital staff that apart from a few bruises Mizuashi is in good health"

Mashiro breathed a sigh of relief.

"However due to the impact of the fall Mizuashi is currently in a non responsive coma"

Mashiro felt his entire body go numb.

**Meanwhile**

"I'm really sorry I can't stay with you sweetie" said a woman with shoulder length dark hair.

"It's fine" replied a young boy also with dark hair.

"I know how important this is for you."

The woman flashed a quick smile then closed the door behind her leaving the boy completely alone. The boy then faded into the surrounding darkness.

What the hell is going thought Sou, who had seen the scene play out before his very eyes. What was really strange to Sou was that a few years ago he had been that boy. He was on an annual break from school and his mother had decide he was staying home with her, however on his first day off his mother's work had taken over and he never saw her save when she came to see him off back to school.

"_I will never fall for you Sou. Ever"_

"Ichijo?" Sou asked as her turned around, he saw a figure looking exactly as he had when he rejected Sou, but he was bathed in a faint white light. The figure began to walk away.

"No" Sou yelled

"Don't leave me. I love you." But it was no use the figure faded in the darkness, just as the boy had.

"You're completely alone in this world Sou. Everyone you've ever cared about pushed you away" said a girl with dark hair wearing a gothic- lola out fit.

Sou fell to his knees and wept.

"Except me, I always be with you" said the girl much older now with dark hair that ran all the way down her back and was dressed in the girl's attire if they attend Sou's school.

"You're right Sis… you're completely right" Sou said as he continued to weep.

The girl walked towards Sou and embraced him in a hug.

"I always be with you, I will never push you away" and the dark shadow surrounding her started to form around Sou.

The warm sun shone in through the open widow and on to the hospital bed but the dark haired body in the bed grew colder.

**To be continued **

**So what do you think of part 2 will Sou fall completely under his sister spell which may lead to his dying?**

**Will Mashiro realise why he feeling so worried about Sou? and what's driving his to find whoever pushed him?**

**And just what is up with Mashiro and Sou's Sempai anyway?**

**All will be revealed in the coming chapters so rate and comment until then. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay here's part 3 of my fic and by now all the small spoilers have been revealed, I think so you can enjoy this part with out worrying about the plot of 6 being spoiled.**

**Tuesday**

Mashiro had spent anther sleepless night and was surprised he was still standing.

Lunch was nearly over and he needed the bathroom before he could return to the classroom for the afternoon lesson.

Washing his hands Mashiro caught sight of himself in the large bathroom mirror and was shocked. His skin had become unnaturally pale to the point of looking pure white, his light brown eyes had sunken back into his head and coupled with the ever increasing dark circles around them he had a some what comical appearance and his brown hair had become lip and straggly.

What's going on I look like the living dead Mashiro thought to him self and he knew why. He had made not progress on discovering the identity of the guy he'd seen two nights ago. Worse still Sou's condition seemed to be slowly worsening, almost as if his life was slow slipping away.

Mashiro looked directly at the mirror surprised at what he'd just been thinking, wasn't finding someone who was dangerous more important than that jerks current condition, at least from Mashiro's point of view. After everything Sou had put him why was he so upset and what was really getting to him was he knew it was Sou's slow detrition that had him up all night and make look like a zombie.

"Damn it. Why am I feeling like this" Mashiro yelled and smacked his fist on the bench top. Movement reflected in the mirror told Mashiro someone was behind him. Turning he saw it was his Sempai and he look concerned.

"Ah, Sempai" How am I going to explain this Mashiro thought, he probably thinks I'm deranged or something like that.

"You need to put that hand under water to numb it before the pain sets in". Before Mashiro could respond, the upperclass man garbed a paper towel, wet it took Mashiro's hand and placed the wet towel on it. The Sempai grip on his arm was making Mashiro feel uncomfortable again so he puled his hand away.

"Um… thank you Sempai" said Mashiro before he walked out the door. He was sweating buckets.

**Meanwhile**

Sou was lying on his back, his eyes with a glazed on a black rippling surface. He turned to his side, tucked his legs up as close to him as possible and blinked.

"I thought we'd agreed no more crying Sou" said the young girl

"Sorry Sis"

The young girl became the mature girl once again and haled out her hand. Sou took and the dark shadow surrounding him increased.

**Back at Kokoku**

Mashiro walked down the corridors of school back to the boy's dormitory and he had pass the public wash stand and today three girls stood there chatting.

"Well I don't know about you but he's getting what he deserves" said a girl with medium brown hair, pulled off her face by a white hair clip at the back.

"Miaba!" said anther girl with her black hair in a plat

"You've got no right to be high and mighty Tanba, he was your boyfriend before he became mine"

"You really think Mizuashi jumped?" asked the third girl who had light brown bobed hair.

This got Mashiro attention.

"Yeah, he probably took a look in the mirror and decide to do the world a favour" said the first girl.

"Don't you mean he decided to all the woman of the world a favour? He must have thought he was releasing us of all the trouble in plotting his downfall"

The girls laughed

"How dare you?!" Mashiro relied

The girls looked at him stunned

"How dare you think that you have the right to joke about a guy who might be dying?!"

"Mashiro-kun, why are you defending him said the second girl "Aren't you two enemies or something, I mean you should be glad that he hasn't been around"

Mashiro thought back to the time when he had been determined not to lose to Sou, that time seemed so long ago and a the feeling he carried with him pointless now.

"So what if we were? That doesn't mean I'm going to go round and treat his memory like dirt" Mashiro replied

The girls smiled at each other.

"We shouldn't of expected that you would Mashiro-kun, your to nice and kind for that" said the third girl

"But you never had to put up with him the way we girls have" said the first

"Yeah, when we were going out he paid me very little attention, even during you know what and he was always so cold, uncaring and forceful in really bad way".

Mashrio began to think of how Sou had treated him when he'd found out he was a woman, sure he was really forceful, but he had been warm, romantic especially when there was no chance of them begin seen and concerned for Mashiro well being at times. In fact the only time Mashiro had felt Sou get distance was when She'd had got uncomfortable about Mashiro prying in to his past which was understandable, in fact Mashiro wondered if Sou had behave differently to Mashiro because he had actually liked him and the Sou these girls knew were two completely different people.

Mashiro thought of the night he'd rejected Sou out right. He seen the Sou that those girls were describing then, but at the same time he hadn't the Sou these girls knew would have continued with out hesitation but the Sou Mashiro knew had walked away wounded.

"You asked Sou out didn't you?" asked Mashiro

"So what?" said the first girl

"Sou obviously didn't what to be your boyfriend but decided to be nice so he acted like that, until you were glad to break-up thinking he was an unfeeling jerk"

Oh please let that be the reason Mashiro thought, as he walked away.

Once Mashiro retuned to his room all the things he'd said to those girls and all the memories he had of Sou came down on him like a tone of bricks, and he found him self sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I think I take a shower, at least I won't know if it's tears or water running down my face.

After his shower Mashiro came in to his bedroom and found his phone ringing. He picked it up, with out first checking to see who it was.

"Mashiro-kun" said the voice on the other end of the line, Mashiro froze he knew who it was.

"Kureha?"

"I saw what happen at the wash stand this afternoon Mashiro-kun"

"Oh"

"And I was planing to visit Sou at the hospital tomorrow, and I thought you might like to come with me and see him?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Kureha…"

"I know your not exactly best friends Mashiro-kun, but I think that it would be good for him for you to be there ,hear your voice and know you care and are worried about him"

"Kureha" Mashiro said softly

"Don't tell me you're not after today you can't deny it, not after all you've said"

Mashiro realised he was fighting a losing battle, and for some reason he really did what to see Sou

"Okay I'll come with you"

"I've order a taxi to come here at the main gate five minutes after school ends, is that okay?" Kureha asked

"That's fine"

"Oh and Mashiro- kun"

"hm?"

"Thank you" she hung up and Mashiro found himself crying again.

Moon light shone through the widow and on to the dark haired body that was wrapped up in serval thick sheets but still growing colder

**To be continued **

**Things aren't looking good for any of the characters are they? (Except for maybe Ai).**

**There are 4 chapters left but don't let that put you off since the last 2 are going to be really nice, I promise**

**As a point of reference, the first and third girls in my fan fic are the same girls from volume 1 (Sou's ex-girlfriend and his wannabe girlfriend)**

**Comment and rate and I may just put part 4 up (kidding I will put it up, but your feedback depends how soon). **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here is part 4 of My Coma fan fic. Mashiro going to the hospital with Kureha to see Sou, how will things turn out for him?**

**Wednesday**

School had just ended and Mashiro found himself outside the main school gates waiting for a taxi and his old girl friend Kureha Fushjishma.

"I can't do this. I can't just go and Sou in hospital, not after all that's happened between us". Mashiro walked around for a minute

"But if I go, then I will be able to see for myself that Sou can't attend class tomorrow"

No Mashiro heard himself say in his head. I just want to see him; I just need to know that he's going to be okay.

"I just need to know…"

"You just need to know what Mashiro-kun?"

Mashiro turned round and saw his old girlfriend Kureha dressed in the typical pleated dress of the girls' of his school and her hair tied back with black ribbons.

"Um… never mind"

"The taxi's here"

In the backseat of the taxi Mashiro decided to ask Kureha a question he'd been mulling over for a while

"Kureha?"

"hm?"

"Why are we allowed to visit Sou? Surly only his parents and other family member would be allowed?'

"Well, yes normally" said Kureha who decided to refresh the history lesson they'd had earlier in the day and was occupying herself by reading the text book.

"What do you mean normally?" asked Mashiro

"The only family Sou has are his parents, but his mum's in Nagasaki and can't get away until the weekend and no ones been able to contact his father either".

"Oh, I see" Mashiro stared out the window, trying to piece together what he'd just herd. A mother who could be losing her son was staying put, no one could even find the father and as for his sister well Mashiro figured that Ai probably visited Sou in way that no one knew she was there.

**Meanwhile**

"Sou, Sou" Sou heard a shrill voice calling him

"Why are lying here? you'll catch cold"

What? Sou thought how can I catch a cold?. But suddenly he felt moisture on his skin and when he opened his eyes sure enough there was rain falling on to him, but there was also ground beneath him and he suddenly realised where he was. A about a month after it was only him and his mother living in the family's mansion like house Sou had found him self unable to take any more of the constant loneliness he being feeling, and he had climbed the biggest tree in his back garden to try and escape only to fall and become unconscious until his sister Ai had found him in the pouring rain.

This is where things began for Sou. No this was the climax that had lead to his dream form in class.

"Sou lets go inside and warm you up" he heard his sister say

" Yes ,lets go inside" and with that Sou took his sister's hand and the began to move towards the house.

**In the hospital**

Mashiro wasn't sure what to expect when he saw Sou for the first time since the fall 4 days ago , and he wasn't sure how was going to react either.

"Are you sure this is the right room" he asked

"I'm sure" Kureha replied

Mashiro didn't what to believe it, there was no way this was Sou's room

"Mashiro-kun I'm going to go buy some flowers and a get well card for Sou, do want you to come or stay here"

"I'll stay" Mashiro replied

"Okay, what kind of flowers do you think he'd like?" Kureha asked

Mashiro wasn't sure how to respond to that question mainly because Sou was a guy and guys usually don't have a favourite flower or any thing like that and secondly there didn't look like there would be much chance of Sou seeing those flowers no matter what they were. But he thought about all the things he'd come to discover about Sou over the past few months and took a guess.

"Wildflowers" he said

"Wildflowers?" Kureha was surprised at Mashiro's answer, but then she smiled

"Yes, I suppose a bunch of wildflowers would be perfect"

Mashiro watched her go and realised that he'd always loved wildflowers over all types of flowers.

"I hope you like them too" Mashiro said to the dark haired body in the bed.

Mashiro looked closely at the body in the bed and saw that it really was Sou but at the same time it was nothing like him.

Sure it looked like Sou, with his thick dark hair, pale skin and long fingers, but with all the tubes sticking in at various points in his arms and an oxygen mask around his nose and face he looked much older than he should . He looked like he was dying.

Mashiro took one of Sou's hands in his and brought it up to his face. Mashiro pressed Sou's hand against his cheek and realised how cold Sou had become, his eye's weld up with tears and ran down his face or Sou's hand and he lightly kissed the part of Sou's palm that was close to Mashiro's own lips, as if this was the only way he could give Sou some warmth.

**Meanwhile**

Sou felt his sister's grip loosen on his hand and had a strange sensation that his hand was cold and warm at once, he stoped walking.

"Sou what is it?" his sister asked

"Nothing I just felt some warmth coming from my hand that's all

"Well I am holding it. You must be feeling the warmth of my hand"

"I must be"

His sister tightened her grip on his hand and they continued to walk

But this felt different to his sisters warmth, it wasn't overpowering it was subtle but nice.

As they walked a rain drop fell from Sou's hand however rather than the straight fall of all the other rain drops, it fell diagonally before falling to the ground almost as if tears were rolling down Sou's palm.

When the visitors had left the nurse found that the body had grown a little warmer and so they removed one of the think sheets, however the night nurse found that the sheet had to put back since the body became colder.

**To be continued **

**Just 1 more full intense chapter to go before I go all nice and fluffy on you. But tomorrow is Thursday which means dream class, so is will the knight appear or not, you'll just have to wait to find out if Sou really is the one inside the amour.**

**Comment and rate till then. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**It's Thursday which means it dream class day, what's going to happen once Mashiro falls asleep?**

**Thursday**

It's Thursday Mashiro though to himself, which means dream class day.

Even since he'd broken his promise to Kureha in the dream class a few weeks ago Mashiro had avoided the dream class all together, however this week was different, this week he would finally find out if the knight was Sou.

However this goal that had been driving him since his first class seemed pointless now, even if he was proved right what good would it good now. Kureha wouldn't just suddenly start trying to be Mashiro's girlfriend again, even though the knight had caused her pain as well, Sou had become an ally to her and she'd say that Sou attacked because they had originally been enemies. Mashiro wondered what good the information would do him personally, could he graduate now he had irrefutable proof that the knight was Sou. Mashiro didn't think so, for some reason Mashiro believed that he wouldn't be able to graduate until Sou was out of his coma. No until Sou was back in Mashiro's life. This brought Mashiro back to the dream he'd had last night.

Mashiro had managed to fall asleep for a few hours last night however, every time he had closed his eyes he saw Sou lining on the ground in front of him, around 2 am after tossing and turning Mashiro managed to fall asleep but rather than see Sou, he dreamed that he was in the hospital room that he and Kureha had visited the pervious day. Mashiro walked to the bed and saw Sou looking like he had the last time Mashiro had seen him. Dying. Like last time Mashiro reached out for Sou's hand, but before he could get close enough the tubes that were sticking into Sou's arms came out and began to go round his whole body as if constringing it. Sou's eyes opened monetarily and Mashiro saw the fear in them.

"Sou!!" Mashiro screamed. Mashiro tried again to reach out to Sou and remove the tubes that were tightening their on grip the dark haired boy with each passing second. The tubes closest to Mashiro left Sou's body and latched on to him.

"Ah" Mashiro screamed.

The removal of the tubes from on side of his body meant that one of Sou's hands was temporally free. Sou raised his free hand to Mashiro's stomach and dark haired boy pushed the lighter haired boy away to the edge of the room, Mashiro, shocked tried to make his way back to the bed, but he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. The sound that hospital machines made when the person using them died.

Mashiro had suddenly woken up in a cold sweat with tears running down his face. Even after everything that Mashiro had done to Sou, all the times he'd hurt him, Sou had still saved him at the cost of his own life.

It was just a dream Mashiro told himself nothing like that could ever happen. But Sou had saved him in his own way, when had Mashiro skipped school last month Sou had brought him back, not by force but in his own way.

"Are you coming to class today Mashiro-kun?" Mashiro was brought out of his thought by a familiar voice."Yes Sensei" Mashiro said to the woman with long light brown hair and white coat.

Lying down on one of the basement infirmary's 6 beds Mashiro wonderd if going to class really was such a good idea, he wasn't sure he was ready to go back to the dream world, not after all that had happened.

"You look tired today Mashiro-kun" said his teacher

"A lot has happened this week Sensei"

"Are you sure it's not because you're becoming weary of not listening?"

"To who?" asked Mashiro

"To yourself?" replied his teacher"

"?"

"Good night Mashiro- kun"

When Mashiro awoke in the dream class he was wearing the women's uniform and had three beads on a string around his neck, everything was pitch black

"Hello" Mashiro called out, no response came

Whose dream is this Mashiro thought to himself, and where am I

As he continued to walk Mashiro could hear a noise off in the distance Mashiro paused and listened. Clang Clang, no way Mashiro thought that noise is made by only one dreamer and that's the…

Suddenly a shape appeared before Mashiro and the noise got louder.

It can't be

The dream world suddenly became illuminated and standing before Mashiro was the Black Knight.

"Hello Ichijo" said the Black Knight in his metallic voice

"What are you doing here?" Mashiro asked shocked

"What do you mean?"

"You're in coma in the hospital, I just saw you yesterday"

The knight made a sound which Mashiro took to be laughter, figuring that her need to come up with a new strategy, looking around he noticed that he was in a medieval banqueting hall, no he was in the banqueting hall. Last Friday a group of historians had come to the school and set up a workshop for the students in the gym and one of the things that had set up was a model of a banqueting hall with book open to the original and this was it, this was the hall from the book only now it looked like it hadn't been used in years with cobwebs and dust everywhere.

The knight had stopped laughing at this point and had drawn his sword I'm in trouble Mashiro thought.

"How do you feel?" Mashiro asked the knight

"What are you saying" said the knight  
"Even if you woke up this morning, you couldn't have got discharged so quickly, so you taken a big risk with your health Sou by coming back to school"

The knight laughed again

"You still think that Sou Mizuashi is the one under this amour don't you Ichijo? You're not as smart as I gave you credit for."

Mashiro eye's widened in surprise, so Sou wasn't the knight, then who was?

"Why did you let me believe that you were Sou then"

"You came to that conclusion on your own, but I can't say that it didn't work to my advantage" responded the knight

"What?"

"Sou was my biggest obstacle to get what I desired as long as you thought that he was the one causing all of your problems both here and in the real world then I could make it that I was the one you wouled became close to rather than him"

Well you succeed in that thought Mashiro, he and Sou were unable to have a normal conversation any more let alone try and be friends

"You want me don't you?" said Mashiro

"Of course"

"Why?"

"A body that is half male and half female is too good to pass up"

Mashrio realised that the Knight lusted after him then anther darker thought occurred to him

"You were the one who pushed Sou off the roof weren't you?" Mashiro asked the knight

"Very good"

"By why would you do some thing so extreme?"

"Aside from keeping you from me I found Sou very annoying and stupid, he was supposed to hate you and yet he brought you food, when you hadn't eaten all day and he can't keep his eyes off you, a least that's what I see every day at school, its pathetic.He fools himself into believing he doesn't love you when it's obvious to the world he does" the knight replied.

"You Basted" said Mashiro

"It doesn't matter what you think, not any more I just want your body not your heart"

"If Sou..."

"If Sou what? Said the knight If Sou dies" Mashiro relied back in horror at the knight's phosphatic nature

"It won't matter if he does, his death certificate will say he died from injuries sustained during an attempted suicide"

"I saw you, up on the roof that night" Mashiro replied

"You saw a shape and even though it was a person you'll never be able to figure who I am, every one in the dormitory was already in their room, except for Sou and me that is"

The knight made that laughing sound again, it was making Mashiro skin crawl and was he saying about Sou, Sou no longer loved him. Sou had never loved him he only lusted after Mashiro like the Black Knight, But…

The Knight held his sword over Mashiro's head, and Mashiro knew that he didn't have a chance but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"I'll find you, don't you worry about that" he said as the knight cut thorough him breaking all his beads.

Mashiro woke and found the nurse gone, so he left the basement and when back to his room and tried to sleep.

At doctor placed a heater in the room of the dark haired boy, thinking that a constant source of heat would warm the body. The doctor was wrong.

**So Sou wasn't the knight after all, then who is? Just 2 chapters left. Part 6 will be half intense and half fluffy.**

**Comment and rate. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So Sou wasn't the knight after all then who is? Sorry I took so long but a lot of other types of writing came up that had to take priority. Also this is the pivotal chapter of the story so I wanted to get it just right.**

**Friday**

What am I doing? Mashiro thought as he sat in the back seat of a taxi with Kureha.

He had managed to get a few hours sleep after he'd returned to his room from dream class yesterday, but figured that was due to exhaustion more than anything else, but once he'd woken up everything thing from the pervious day came back to him.

The Knight wasn't Sou. The Knight wasn't Sou. That phrase had kept repeating in Mashiro's head it from the moment he'd woken up and he had no idea why. Siting up in bed he glanced over to the clock radio and noticed he had time to think before he'd had to start his morning routine to get ready for school. Breathing deeply Mashiro rested his head against the wall and began to go through all the questions in his mind.

Question: Why had Ai told him that the Knight was Sou?

Answer: Ai wanted me as faraway from Sou as possible and the best way to do that would be to me have believe that Sou was the knight who had caused me so much pain and suffering.

Question: Who really was the Knight if Sou wasn't?

Answer: except for the fact that Knight wants me and hates Sou there really isn't a lot to set him apart from the rest of the guys here. Not to mention no guy has actually shown that he knows about my body, apart fro Sou that is, which brought a lump to his to his throat.

Before Mashiro could go on to the next question his phone rang, this time he looked to see who it was. It was Kureha. She'll call back Mashiro thought to himself, if it's really important, but the phone kept ringing and Mashiro decided he should probably answer it.

"Kureha"

"Ah Mashiro-kun"

"What is it?" Mashrio knew he should be polite but he was already regretting picking up the phone

"Um... well you see I've managed to arrange to pick up a few things for Sou"

"You're going to come into the boy's dorm?" Mashiro asked

"No I'm going to his house" This statement distracted Mashiro, he was curious as to why it would be better to go to Sou house when his stuff would already in his room in the guys dormitory

"Why?"

"There was an arrangement with school Sou was given two terms see if he could settle in, guess he wasn't planning on it since he left most of his stuff at home"

Sou could have left at anytime, yet he'd stayed why?

"Anyway I was wondering, if you could come with me since you'd probably know what I a guy needs more than I would" said Kureha dragging Mashiro out of his thoughts

"I don't know"

This is so like you Mashiro-kun" Kureha said, her voice now containing anger

"What?" Mashiro spluttered

"Your are always trying to do what's right by every one"

"Kureha"

"But yourself… You're forever trying to be the perfect person rather an imperfect human being who is meant to make mistakes"

Mashiro breathed a defeatist sigh

"Look" said Kureha, the anger gone from her voice "You and I both know you're worried about Sou… and this is the only thing we can do for him until he wakes up"

"Do you think he jumped" Mashiro asked

"No, I don't" she replied.

The taxi had come to a stop in one of the richest areas of Japan and Mashiro found himself staring at one of the biggest houses he had ever seen

"Whoa" Mashiro said, he was stunned

"Are you going to ask me if this is the right house?" asked Kureha as she got out of the taxi and stood next to him

"No, this is defiantly the right house"

The house had white brick walls and a large black roof along with high brick walls like the house except that they were black like the roof and with a large iron gates between them however, even the beautiful garden that could be seen though the bars of the gates couldn't rid the sense of cold no more like lack of warmth the house had. It was the same sense Mashiro had got from Sou, but there was a difference, Sou did have some warmth deep down. This house had nothing.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Mashiro, he wasn't sure if there was anyway for them to enter the house without the neighbours thinking that they were doing something illegal

"The woman who cleans the house will let us in"

As if on cue the gates parted allowing them access. Mashiro looked down at his feet wondered if he really should be here at Sou's home the one place that Sou should feel safe from everything and he was about to go in. After everything that happened between them did he have that right?

"Mashiro-kun" Kureha shouted

Looking straight at the house Mashiro noticed that a small figure had appeared in the doorway. The taxi had gone as well. Guess I've got no choice, Mashiro thought to himself and he began to walk up to the house lacking warmth.

"I am so glad that Mizuashi-kun was able to make some friends since he always seemed to be on his own" said Hasegawa-san the woman hired to clean by the Mizuashi household

"Well Mizuashi is really nice once you get to know him" replied Kureha

Mashiro wasn't really listing to the conversation. He was thinking about Sou's room.

Mashiro had been surprised at how plain Sou's room had been, in fact if it wasn't for the large oak desk and the quilted bedspread Mashiro could have sworn he was in his own room back on campus. After they'd packed a bag for Sou Hasegawa-san had offered them a cup of tea in the living room containing a lot of different flowers.

If Mashiro hadn't seen Sou's room he would have thought that Sou was happy in the sweet scented house.

"Ichijo-kun are you alright sitting here for a while?" came Hasegawa-san's voice

"I think so" he responded to the woman

"Well in that case Fushjishma-chan can you help me pack a bag for my employer? Since she'll probably want to dash straight to the hospital when she returns tomorrow"

As the two woman's foot steps became distance Mashiro took in his surroundings and noticed that photograph he had seen or rather he hadn't seen was no longer on the mantelpiece, but a closer inspection revealed a rectangular shape in the dust, so the photograph had only recently been removed. As Mashiro made his way back to where he had been sitting he herd the phone ring.

"Hasegawa-san" he called out. No response

"Hasegawa-san" he called out louder this time. Still nothing

Mashiro decided that he would have to answer the phone himself

"Hello"

"Hasegawa?" said the voice at the other end of the line, it was similar to Sou's only more feminie, lest nice to the ears and very slurred.

"Ah no I'm Mashiro Ichijo, I'm a…a…a friend of Sou's from school"

"Oh Sou actually has some friends does he? I couldn't believe it when Hasegawa told me that he had… friends from…school asking if they could…could come round"

This woman is really drunk Mashiro thought

"Sou's a really nice person and a… good friend too"

"I always knew that he'd find people to get along with but…he was always d…distancing himself from others even though he takes after me"

Only in looks Mashiro thought but he didn't say it out loud

"He never visits me either and only because I let works take over just this one time and suddenly he decides to go to a school with dorms"

So Sou had felt lonely and abandon in this house no wonder he'd decided to stay at school. But there will still a few things Mashiro needed to ask

"So he's nothing like his father then?" Mashiro asked he knew it was really low to ask Sou's mother about him over the telephone while she was completely drunk but since Sou hadn't told him anything he figured this might be the only chance he had to learn about him

"Well I don't know… I guess he could take after him personality wise since Sou's so dower all the time … which can be really depressing if I think about it ,even though he used to be so up beat and laughing all the time"

"How can you not know if he takes after his father of not!?" Mashiro asked angrily

"Well obversely I don't know who his father the is" said the woman in matter of fact tone

"Oh God"

"It's not that bad, every one was doing it… well anyone who wasn't satisfied with their husbands that is ha ha"

Mashiro was shocked and was having trouble not slamming the phone down. But there was just one more thing he needed to know.

"So you were married then?" he asked

"What? O..oh..oh yes of course I was…course left when he found out that Sou wasn't his .Always had to make a big production of things did my ex-husband, I mean one minute he's playing with his son in the garden, but as soon as soon as he finds out about my little mistake he shouts abuse and hits him "

Mashiro was sure that this woman was going to get abuse shouted at her in a minute

"Anyway just remind Hasegawa to water the plants Mashiro…."

"Ichijo"

"Ah yes…Ich..ijo" the line went dead. Mashiro replaced the phone in it's originally position and breathed. He was unsure what to think, what to believe and he was overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions but at the same time he was completely numb. The sound of footsteps distracted him.

"Ready to go Mashiro-kun?" Asked Kureha at the top of the stairs

looking up he notice that Kureha seemed taller than she ever had and as she got closer to him she looked even taller. She's found the strength she needs said a voice inside his head. She can stand tall without your support.

But that fine because Kureha isn't the one you want to support and she isn't the one you want to be supported by.

"Yes I am" Mashiro.

Everything that had happened over the past few months between him, Kureha and Sou had lead to the events of the past four and a half days and the events of the past four and half days had lead him to this realisation and now it was time to turn realisation into reality.

**In the hospital **

Kureha had excused herself to go and buy some more flowers leaving Mashiro and Sou completely alone once again. Mashiro walked over to the bed and stood right next to it and he suddenly felt nervous even though he practiced so many times in his mind on the way here what he was going to say his mind had gone blank.

Stepping back from the bed Mashiro saw how different Sou look. His skin usually pale looked almost transparent, his think dark hair had become matted and looked lifeless. But wost of all the needles sticking into his arms and the oxygen mask on his face looked like they had been there all his life. Now Sou really did look like a dying man.

I can't let him go like this Mashiro thought with tears in his eyes, I have to tell him. With his hands griped together Mashiro walked back over to the bed and stood over Sou with his mouth next to his ear.

"Sou I know you can hear me and I know you can recognise my voice… I just wanted to say...wanted to say" damn why this was so hard Mashiro squeezed Sou's left hand tightly.

"I've been to your house I saw your room and…. spoke to your mother. She told me what happed… I know you were abandon buy your mother because her work was more important and that…you were abandon by your father because you weren't really his son and that he hit you because he blamed you when the only thing you had done was exist" Mashiro felt the familiar lump come to his throat he swallowed and continued

"And you know what? I'm glad you do, because… because you are the only person who has ever looked at me and seen just anther person not a guy or a girl" nothing happened Sou was still lying still in the bed Mashiro decide that he was going to say it once and for all!

"I know that you're not the Knight Sou… you never could be because your too kind and gentle to even dream the things he has. But I also understand why you didn't care if I thought you were the Knight. I had hurt you…badly, just like your parents did and just like when you were younger you closed yourself off from everyone including me…especially me, and you had taken a big risk just letting me see the really you, the kind gentle and loving you. I know I'm the first person you've ever let see the real you and then I rejected you in the worst possible way…I can only imagine the pain I must of caused you and I'd understand…. if.. if you want to….want to… want to die, but please don't. Stay here. Please! Stay here with me Sou …. Because I need you to be my source of strength and I want you to need to me to be yours… Because I love. I love you Sou Mizuashi with all my heart.

**Meanwhile **

"Sou you should go up stairs and get into bed I'll come up in a minute with some food for you" said his sister. Well this is it thought Sou as he looked around the flower filled living room

"Okay"

"Because I love you" said a familiar voice

"Ichijo?"

"Sou what are you taking about? Come on lets go up stairs" said his sister and she reached out her hand for his wrist. But as she did so a bright white light came from where her hand met Sou's skin forcing her against the wall

"How dare you" said the she said as she changed into the older girl

"I'm the only one who cares about Sou. I'm the only one who…" The light grew forcing Sou to shield his eyes. When he was able to open them again the flower filled living room was gone and was replaced by black and he was no longer the hurt young boy. He was back to being a teenager. The bright white light was still in front of him and the more he stared at it the more it changed and soon it was no longer a white light but a person surrounded by white light. It was Mashiro Ichijo dressed in his school uniform

"Please! Stay here with me Sou"

"What?!" Sou was taken back by this comment. The figure spoke again

"I need you to be my source of strength and I want you to need to me to be yours" as he said this a smile spread across his face.

This is Ai playing with my mind I know it thought Sou, but his left cheek felt damp and just as he was putting a hand to his face a tear rolled down it and on to the ground. But Sou wasn't crying. He felt his hand become warm just like before and he could hear weeping.

For some unknown reason Sou felt compelled to close his eyes, what he saw we he did astounded him. There was a dark haired boy in a bed with needles all long his arms and an oxygen mask on his face. Sou couldn't see the boy clearly but it looked like he was dying, but what surprised him the most was that Ichijo was there right next to this boy . Sou couldn't see Ichijo's face since it was buried in the pillow supporting the dark haired body's head but the weeping he heard was stronger than before, almost like it was right next to his ear then Sou notice that the area of the pillow where Mashiro head was had become damp.

Why is Ichijo crying? Sou thought, why is he even here? Sou looked at the dark haired boy's face a realised that he was staring at his own face.

I'm dying? thought Sou, then it all came back to. He had be on the roof of his dorm deep in thought but suddenly he'd felt hands push into him and he'd fallen off the roof and the last thing he'd herd was Ichijo's voice scream out his name and Ichijo's distressed face the last thing he saw. Then the darkness which had accompanied Ai had enclosed him but suddenly a brilliant white light had surrounded him instead and in that light had be Mashiro Ichijo who said that he had loved Sou but had that been a dream to combat Ai? Or did Ichijo really love him like Sou loved him?

Sou got his answer when Ichijo lifted his head which Sou saw had a look of despair and whispered something in the ear of the Sou in the bed which Sou heard loud and clear

"Because I love. I love you Sou Mizuashi with all my heart"

"I love you too Ichijo" Sou said but it made no difference Ichijo hadn't herd him and still looked like he was in despair and the Sou in the bed continue to lay there. How am I going to take away your pain? How am I going to tell you how I feel?

Sou felt his right hand become extremely warm and saw that Ichijo was squeezing the right hand of the Sou in the bed tightly. That's it thought Sou I know how I can tell him everything.

Sou was back in front of the Mashiro Ichijo surrounded by white light and they were both smiling this time

"I want say that I want to be your source of strength and I want you to be mine. But most of all I want to say I love you. I want to say I love with all my heart" said Sou, as he did so the figure stretch out his hand and said

"Well go on then" Sou took the out stretched hand in his and once again forced to close his eyes as the white light blinded him.

When Sou opened his eyes he found he was back in the hospital room but he was the dark haired boy in the bed which meant that he could return the squeeze Ichijo was giving him, which he promptly did so.

"Huh?" Mashiro said as moved his head up from the pillow. He could have sworn that he had felt his hand being squeezed.

"Sou?!" Mashiro yelled when his light brown eyes connected with open Sou's dark ones

"You're ok!" Sou nodded his head since he couldn't say anything with the oxygen mask on, it was a few minutes before Mashiro realised this.

"Ah…Sorry" he said as he moved to remove it. Once the mask was off Sou took a deep breath, lay back on his pillow and look up at Mashiro, who looked happy Sou guessed for the first time in days however he still had tears rolling down his face which Sou immediately removed with his free hand much to Mashiro's shock. But he didn't move and allowed Sou to rest his hand on his cheek

"Thank you Ichijo"

"Ah… I mean for what?"

"For saving me"

"What are you saying Sou?"

"I'm saying that you are my source of strength and I want to be yours"

"Sou"

"But mostly I'm saying I love you. I love you Mashiro Ichijo with all my heart"

"Sou" said Mashiro again as he bent down to embrace and be embraced by the one he loved with all his heart and nether of needed anything but each other to feel warm.

**The End**

**There is a final chapter but that's going to be an epilogue to my main story. So what did you think of Coma did you love it or hate it either way I love all my readers with all my heart. **

**Comment and Rate **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Here is the epilogue to Coma**

**Saturday **

Kurosaki surveyed the students in the Kendo room and was immediately angered that Mashiro Ichijo was not among them

"Where is Mashiro Ichijo" he demanded

"Oh he went to visit Sou Mizuashi" said the guy nearest to him

"What?!"

"He sends his apologies" said anther guy

I bet he does thought Kurosaki

"Could you excuse me for a minute" he said as opened the door that lead out into the hallway.

The members of the Kokoku Senior High School Kendo Club were astounded at the way their leader was acting.

Once Kurosaki was sure that no one was around he slammed his fist against the wall in a fit of rage. How could Mashiro be at Mizuashi's and not here? After everything he had done what had happened to make Mashiro want to be with Mizuashi and not him?

A spine chilling smile suddenly came to his face. If removing Mizuashi didn't work then he would just have to take the direct approach with Mashiro instead.

**Meanwhile **

The kettle boiled and Mashiro divided the hot water within in between two cups of coffee, one with added sugar.

"Everything all right Mashiro-kun?" asked Kureha coming in from the living room

"Yes everything's fine Kureha"

"All right then, Hasegawa-san and I are going shopping and shouldn't be more than a few hours" said Kureha as she did up her brown leather jacket

"You can stay here Kureha" Mashiro implied

"Nah I like Hasegawa-san she's really nice, plus I wouldn't want to interfere in the _now_ official romance between my best friends"

Mashiro blushed and looked at the floor. When Sou had been allowed to come home earlier in the day he'd asked Mashiro if he could come and see him an hour after Kureha, he must of told her what had happened between them the pervious day.

Mashiro heard Kureha walk over to him. She enveloped in a hug and said quietly

"Don't let Mizuashi slip though your fingers again Mashiro-kun"

Mashiro was too stunned at Kureha's actions to speak. She continued

"You're made for each other I can see it now. You were the one who brought out his loving, caring, gentle side and when he looks at you he sees the most beautiful person on Earth because he sees your beautiful sprit which is something I never saw, until now that is" Kureha pulled away as quickly as she had pulled Mashiro in.

"Ready to go Kureha-chan?" said Hasegawa as she walked in

"Yes I said everything I need to say" replied Kureha, which earned her a puzzled look from the older woman.

"See you in a few hours then Ichijo-kun" Hasegawa said as and Kureha made their way to the front door.

The sound of the front door being closed and locked dragged Mashiro back to the present, placing the two cups of coffee on the tray he had got out earlier he walked up to stairs to the second floor and knocked on the first door he came to.

"Come in"

Mashiro walked into the room and saw Sou siting up in the middle of the bed with a dark blue dressing gown on.

"You of all people don't have to knock to come into my room Ichijo" he said, noticing the look on Mashiro's face must have made Sou realise what had happened downstairs"

"Ah…" was all he could manage to say

Mashiro was furious with Sou for telling Kureha about them, but he realised that Kureha was the only person who would know that there was something between them.

The absurdity of the of the scenario made him burst out laughing

"Ichijo what is so, oh" asked Sou before he stared to laugh as well. The sound of Sou actually laughing made Mashiro's heart soar and it sounded almost as good as his wonderful sounding voice.

Placing the tray on the desk Mashiro walked over to the bed and sat down. Sou put his arm round him and Mashiro put his head on Sou's shoulder and Sou rested his head on top of Mashiro's

"So do you really think I have a beautiful sprit Sou?" Mashiro asked causing Sou to wince and turn his head to the front and away from Mashiro.

"Well?" he asked

"Before you get mad at me I only told Kureha that to see if it really was as corny as it sounded" Sou replied still keeping his face to front

"Well it is corny" said Mashiro and Sou began to move his hand away

"But it's also really sweet and beautiful" he added as one of his hands on moved towards Sou's face. Mashiro rested his hand on the cheek furthest away from him, drawing Sou's face towards him

"If that the case" said Sou leaning into Mashiro

"I do have one more problem" said Mashiro as he placed a finger on Sou's lips. Sou's eyes went wide with shock

"Stop calling me Ichijo. I want you of all people to call me Mashiro"

"I think I can mange that Mashiro" said Sou smiling as Mashiro took his finger away.

The sun shone in though the window casting it's warmth on to the two lovers on the bed. But the lovers were so involved in the kiss between them that they barely noticed.

End of Epilogue

**I know I know. I promised that this chapter was going to be completely light and fluffy. But when I read of all my pervious chapters I realised I hadn't really accomplished what I wanted to do in regards to the Sempai character.**

**So in light of this there is going to be a 2 to 3 chapter sequel to Coma which I plan on writing after I have written a 1 chapter fic for something else.**

**Comment and rate on the entire story **


End file.
